


Blue or Pink

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Im Changkyun | I.M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Gender reveal party for Changkyun's pregnancy





	Blue or Pink

It's always a stressful time when an expecting couple finds out that they are having their first baby together, intentional or not, it always is. Add the symptoms with the pregnancy and the constant change in the mother is even worse. The labor and birth is always stressing too, but that comes last. Now, adding the revealing of the sex of the baby is a positive damper on the nerves of the expecting ones.

Which is exactly how it was happening with Changkyun and Jooheon. 

Changkyun was currently seventeen weeks pregnant with his and Jooheon's first child and he was having his four month check up with the doctor, where he and Jooheon would discover the sex of their baby. This was an exciting moment for both, especially since they were so impatient to find out what they were having.

Jooheon and Changkyun sat in the obstetrician's office waiting room patiently waiting for the nurse to call their name, which is a given. 

Changkyun sat in the uncomfortable chairs, stroking and caressing his swollen belly and feeling the unborn infant move around inside him. He or she had was quite active today and he hoped that he or she would calm down in order for the doctor to find out the gender. Jooheon sat beside him and felt the baby move as well, smiling as it lightly kicked his hand resting atop the crest of his bump. 

"So, just ask him to write it down on a slip of paper?" Jooheon asked again for the umpteenth time to clarify their plans to find out the sex. 

"Yep!" Changkyun confirmed cheerily, albeit a bit annoyed, "Then we bring it to the bakery where they fill the cupcakes up with blue or pink frosting. It's honestly not that hard, Jooheon. I don't know why you keep asking me to clarify when there is literally nothing to clarify," he teased, lightly poking Jooheon's forehead with his index finger. 

The two planned on finding out the gender in a week, not actually today. They were going to have the doctor find out the sex of their baby, write whether it was a boy or a girl on a slip of paper, and lastly give it to them without telling them what it is. Then, Changkyun and Jooheon would drive to the town bakery and ask for them to fill up cupcakes with either pink or blue frosting, corresponding with the sex. Then, in a week, they would bite into the cupcake and find out the gender at their gender reveal party. Cool, right? 

"It's just a bit nerve wracking," Jooheon defended himself, poking at the spot on Changkyun's belly where he felt a particularly hard kick, "Even Baby is nervous, you see." 

"Lee Changkyun!" a nurse called, poking her head out into the waiting room. She smiled at the familiar couple and added, "The doctor is ready for you now." 

The expectant male mother nodded happily, "Okay," he then struggled some to get up and out of his chair. He wasn't even halfway through his pregnancy and he was already having troubles. He had been measuring pretty big, already looking like he twenty-five weeks along instead of a whopping seventeen. Begrudgingly, he asked, "Jooheon, can you please help me up?" 

Jooheon chuckled lightly and grabbed Changkyun's wrists and counted to three before he pulled up the younger in one go, landing the pregnant male a soft kiss on the lips when he stood up. 

"You are so cute, you know that?" Jooheon asked, petting the light blush on Changkyun's cheeks. 

Changkyun swatted away his hand and scolded the elder in embarrassment, "Stop it! Let's go," he walked away, obviously flustered and tried to hide it when he met the nurse, "I'm ready." 

"Follow me please, Changkyun," she ordered, turning so fast that her ponytail whipped around her shoulders to settle on one. 

Jooheon soon caught up to his husband and wove his arm through Changkyun's to escort him, "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologized, pouting cutely, "I won't embarrass you anymore," he promised, holding up three fingers in mock of the Boy Scout sign.

Changkyun snorted, "I swear you always say that and I don't know why. You will just go ahead and do something stupid and or embarrassing so you should stop saying you won't. And quit with your hand," he scolded, reaching over to bring the said hand down. 

"Sorry," he apologized with a pout again, "Then, if I always break my promise, I should tell you that you're starting to waddle," he laughed, patting his hand on Changkyun's. Again, Changkyun's cheeks dusted in a light pink as he blushed, concisely trying to fix his walking so he wasn't shifting from side to side like a penguin.

The nurse laughed to herself at the cuteness of the couple. It seemed she was always on her shift when these two came and she always enjoyed their different antics every time. She always dealt with heavily pregnant patients, annoyed at every little thing since pregnancy is so uncomfortable. It was nice to have a change of scenery for once.

"Right in here," she interrupted their next conversation, being something about sleeping on the living room couch tonight. She held in another laugh at hearing Jooheon whimper pathetically. He had really messed up. She should mention that he should never upset his pregnant husband.

"Thank you," Changkyun said, bowing to the best of his ability with his swollen abdomen. He entered the room with Jooheon on his tail who looked a bit put down, heavy pout decorating his lips. 

"Doctor Baek will be here soon, so be patient," she added before leaving the room and the two alone. 

Changkyun lifted himself up on the examination table with some help from Jooheon, "Thanks," he mumbled, this time embarrassed that he can't even sit on his own at this point. He was a bit large for how far along he was, but his obstetrician said that it was nothing to worry about. Pregnancy was embarrassing, but the end result was worth it.

"You're welcome, love," Jooheon replied, sitting on one of the three empty chairs next to the table. He was trying to get back on Changkyun's good side so he could sleep in the bed tonight. Their couch hurts his back, "Are you nervous?" he asked, feeling nervous himself. 

"No, not really," Changkyun admitted, "We won't find out until next week anyways. I've got time to panic about having a girl or boy still," he laughed lightly at his words, thinking he was ridiculous. 

"You are ridiculous," Jooheon stated as if he had read the younger's mind. 

They were next interrupted by the opening of the door to the room. In walked their doctor with a large smile, "Hello, Jooheon ah, Changkyun yah!" he greeted, being very familiar with the pair, "How are you feeling?" he asked Changkyun right away. 

"I've been pretty good. Baby started moving last week!" he announced with a large smile gracing his face, adding a certain glow to it, "It was at first a flutter, but now I feel Baby full on kicking," he giggled, reaching down to feel his swollen belly where his baby was still moving around. 

"That's good. They'll only get stronger and they get harder to ignore. How are you doing, Dad?" he asked Jooheon. He noted how Jooheon smiled and his chest puffed out at being called Dad, pride already taking his whole being. 

"Pretty good, too. Changkyun keeps me up with his cravings and bathroom breaks at night," Jooheon said, laughing at the blush that crept up the younger's pale cheeks. Changkyun turned around and threw a threatening look at him and that's when he knew that he was sleeping on the couch tonight. There was no doubt. 

Doctor Baek laughed and nodded, "Yeah, that will happen." 

He then proceeded to take Changkyun's blood pressure. He felt along Changkyun's belly to feel the position of the baby and if he could feel any odd anomalies. He continued to ask the expectant male other questions before he lastly asked, "Would you like to know the sex?" as he wheeled his chair over to the ultrasound machine and turned it on, prepping the item before use. 

Changkyun looked over to Jooheon and smiled, reminding him of their plan. Jooheon nodded and spoke up, "Yes, but we don't want to be told directly. We want it to be a surprise until next week," he then explained their plan and handed him the paper and envelope the two brought for him, "We don't want to know the gender right now. We are going to wait a bit. It was Changkyun's idea." 

"I can do that," Doctor Baek nodded his head and took the envelope and paper, setting it aside for later. He smiled, thinking of all the other requests expecting parents have given him relating to their baby. He had gotten this request many times before and he was always happy to do so.

"Lift up your shirt please," he ordered Changkyun, who obliged to the routine demand. He had also shifted to lying down, not enjoying how his baby settled on his insides when he laid down. His doctor brought the blanket provided and tucked it in just below Changkyun's hips. Changkyun shivered when the cold air tickled his bare belly. 

Doctor Baek applied the gel that was always surprisingly warm and brought the probe over to run it over the stretched skin. Almost instantly, the grainy picture popped up on the screen and both Changkyun's and Jooheon's hearts swelled in pride as they saw their small baby, already looking bigger than he or she had last month. 

Like promised, Doctor Baek said nothing at all about their baby's sex. After ten minutes, he stopped what he was doing to stare a bit at the monitor. After a while, he nodded to himself and picked up a pen to write the gender on the paper before he stuck it into the white envelope. He closed it and said, "Everything looks good and Baby is healthy as well as mother," he smiled wide, knowing the results of this visit, "I sent the pictures to print and the nurse should hand them to you on your way out. Keep up the good work and we'll see you in four weeks for your next check up!" he said before grabbing his stuff and leaving the room, "Congratulations!" he added before leaving completely. 

Changkyun and Jooheon cleaned up and stuck the envelope in Changkyun's bag he had brought. When the baby comes around, he'll have to carry aorund a diaper bag, so he may as well grow used to the feeling now. They left the office with smiles and grabbed their ultrasound pictures after setting their next appointment a month from now. 

They drove to the bakery and made their special request, adding that they keep the original letter and set it inside the box when they pick it up next week. The bakery was happy to participate in the making and promised that they weren't to be disappointed with their work. They left afterwards and went home to plan more for the gender reveal party. 

"Another week and we get to know," Jooheon said, reaching over to stroke Changkyun's swollen belly softly. 

Changkyun smiled sweetly and set his hand atop Jooheon's still one, "Yeah, and I can't wait."   
\--------

"Okay everyone, time to find out the gender!" Jooheon announced, catching everyone's attention immediately. They had already spent a good hour talking, eating, and playing games that involved the prediction of the gender with family and close friends. There was half and half possibility that it was either a boy or a girl. 

"You ready?" Jooheon asked Changkyun quietly as they opened the box to see around twenty-four chocolate cupcakes neatly frosted with matching chocolate icing and decorated with pink and blue sprinkles. The real results would be inside. 

"Totally," Changkyun easily answered, reaching in to grab a random cupcake. When Jooheon grabbed his, Changkyun excitedly spoke, "Let's do this." 

They had the party guests count out loud to three for them to take a bite, "One! Two! THREE!" they shouted excitedly. When three sounded, the two males wasted no time in taking a large bite from their cupcakes. 

When Changkyun pulled away, he hesitantly looked at the inside of the cupcake, the suspense killing him. His eyes caught the color of a light pink. His brain instantly clicked. They were having a little girl. 

"A GIRL!" he shouted excitedly, looking up to see Jooheon also had a pink filled cupcake and a huge smile on his face. The two lunged forward and hugged happily, laughing loudly while finishing their cupcakes. 

The rest of the guests cheered with them and congratulated them happily. They received pats on the backs and hugs from others while every guest verbally congratulated them. 

"Everyone can have a cupcake now," Jooheon announced, stepping aside to let the others get one. As the guests grabbed their cupcakes, they congratulated the pair and they both accepted each good wish with smiles and thanks. 

Being the pregnant person he is, Changkyun reached in to the box to grab another cupcake. He took a large bite out of it and hummed in delight at the delicious taste of the chocolate cake. He opened his eyes, and the delighted look they held quickly dropped into confusion when he saw light blue frosting instead of the expected light pink. 

He looked up to see other guests held looks of confusion since they as well had blue filled cupcakes. There was actually a mix of both pink and blue, spread out among guests. Changkyun looked over to see a smiling Jooheon who was unaware of the mistake because he was chatting with Changkyun's mother who held a pink filled cupcake in her hand. 

"I thought you said it was a girl?" Changkyun's father confusedly yelled, holding up a blue filled cupcake in his hand as well, some of the blue stuck to his upper lip. 

Jooheon's mother ignored the frosting on the man's lip and said, "Of course they said it was a girl, look at my-," she stopped when she realized the color of the frosting on her husband's lip. She looked down at her own cupcake and saw the color pink. She looked back up to Changkyun, confusion drowning her looks. 

Changkyun stood still and looked at his husband, "Jooheon, where's the letter?" he asked, setting down the cupcake in his hand, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He was just very confused. 

Jooheon bolted to the box and lifted the lid to find the envelope the doctor had revealed the gender results inside. He gently untied the ribbon on it from the box and brought it over to Changkyun. 

It was a given that Changkyun wanted to read the card so Jooheon started opening it and held it over to Changkyun so he could read the results as well. If the cupcakes were wrong, they had to rely on the card for the right answer. 

Jooheon slid the paper out carefully with shaking hands. He handed it to Changkyun, telling him to read it. 

Changkyun nervously and deeply inhaled through his nose, exhaled through his mouth. His hands were shaking as well as he unfolded the delicate paper. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them to read the card. 

"Congratulations, Changkyun ah and Jooheon ah!! It appears that you two are expecting both a little boy and a little girl! I wish you the most luck with your twins! Sincerely, Baek." 

Changkyun looked up to Jooheon and smiled wide, "Twins," he said happily, diving into the elder's arms for a hug, "Twins!" he shouted so everyone else could hear. 

The room erupted into cheers and happy sayings and congratulations again. Some crying came from both Changkyun and Jooheon's mothers as they were having two new grandchildren. 

Jooheon pulled away and kissed Changkyun softly, still in shock, "I love you, babe," he reached down and felt the swell of his husband's belly, chuckling, "So that's why you are so big." 

Changkyun laughed, "I guess so. But now we have two babies to watch, love, and care for," he sounded worried and nervous, doubting if he himself could be a good parent for the two infants to come. One baby was a lot of work, and now multiply that by two.

Jooheon laughed and said, "You're going to be the best mummy ever, don't worry."


End file.
